Wild Kratts- Island of the Dragons (episode 4)
by Dawnfire05
Summary: The Wild Kratts take a trip to Komodo Island. All seems peaceful, that is until Chris discovers a poacher named Alex Moize. Will she end up snatching all the Dragons' lives, or will The WK crew be able to stop her? (Wild Kratts FF). This takes place while Chris and Aviva are dating in secret. (Read previous eps first) R&R!
1. Chapter 1- Venom Dragon

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS!**

**I hope you like this story, here! I introduce a new villain into it too! Her name is Alex Moize! What does a Komodo Dragon venom gland look like? I can't seem to find any images of it. Oh well. In my story, picture it as a big goldeny coppery orbish type thingy, lol. Oh and this is during when Chris and Aviva were dating in secret, so Chris is insane again! And don't worry, he'll defiantly be insane (he totally scars someone, mentally and physically!)**

**I introduce Alex Moize into this, an evil poacher lady, highered by Donitia (for this story), but who does she _really _work for? Read to find out!**

Wild Kratts- Island of the Dragons (episode 4)

Chapter 1- Venom Dragons

"Hey Chris, where do you want to go next?" Martin was asking his brother, Chris.

"Hmm. Well, there are many different places, all with their own unique animals. How about..." Chris said, trailing off his sentence as he thought.

"Oh! How about the island of the dragons? Komodo Island!" Martin offered.

"Yeah!" Chris agreed, a smile on his face. "Giant, venomous lizards sounds-" He was cut off by a screech from Jimmy.

"Poisonous dragons?!" He ducked behind his chair.

"Not dragons, monitor lizards. And the biggest of their kind, too!" Martin corrected.

"And they are venomous, not poisonous. There's a difference. Poison has to be ingested or absorbed through the skin while venom has to be injected through a wound or a bite." Chris added.

Jimmy's expression didn't change much, but he still was able to utter "Still... they _are_ venomous... and really big..." He turned back around in his chair to take over driving again.

Aviva roller-skated in. She'd obviously had heard their conversation. "Actually, they sound like they'd make for a good creature power suit design. I think we should go."

"And I can go for a day on the beach." Koki added, looking at pictures of Komodo Island online.

"Well I guess it's decided." Chris said. "Jimmy, to Indonesia!"

...

It was about a days flight to the Indonesian islands.

"Alright. We're here." Jimmy said as he lowered the Tortuga down onto the red sands of Komodo Island.

"Brothers Kratt." Aviva called to the bros, just before they ran off the ship. "Make sure to get me lots of facts. I want this to be an exceptional power suit design." She said, pulling a tool out of her tool box.

"Got it." Chris said as he and his brother ran off.

After wandering a little ways down the red sands, they came upon a large pebbly shore. There were so many Dragons on the beach!

"Wow!" Martin exclaimed.

"These Dragons are nearly 10 feet long!" Chris said.

A Komodo Dragon curiously came up to the Kratt bros. "This one's almost as big as a crocodile." Martin said.

"The largest lizards on earth." Chris said. As the Dragon crept closer, Chris backed up. "Uh, bro? You might want to keep a reasonable distance... They _are_ venomous."

"Yeah, but if a venomous animal bites you, they don't always inject their venom, remember? It does take some time to make more. They don't want to waist it if they don't have to." Martin said, but he still backed up a bit.

"Yeah, the drool coming from his mouth surely says that he's not hungry and that he won't bite a potential meal like us." Chris said sarcastically.

"Drooly! That can be his name. Drooly." Martin exclaimed suddenly.

"Very creative." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You said it yourself, bro."

"I guess I did." Chris laughed. He hadn't realized the Dragon was almost just a foot away from him. He finally looked down and saw the creature so close to him. He stayed still though, not making any sudden movements.

The Dragon just crawled up to him, his tongue slipping in and out of his mouth. "I... I don't think he's hungry." Chris said, somewhat jokingly, knowing that even if it was cool to be around wild animals, he'd still have to know the right time to run. He slowly leaned down to the giant lizard. "Hi there, Drooly."

Drooly's tongue shot out, a centimeter away from Chris's face. "It's cool how Komodo Dragon's smell with their tongue."

"Yeah. And don't forget about snakes too." Martin added.

"It shoots out, collects the scent on it, then they drag it back into their mouth and the forked pieces go into two holes in the roof of their mouth, the Jacobson's Organ." Chris said, examining the Dragon while he could.

"We should make sure to tell Aviva that."

"And don't forget about the strong tails and the way he walks." Chris added, examining the rest of the giant lizard.

"There's a lot we can learn about Komodo Dragons."

"And this will be easier with the help of Drooly." Chris looked back to the Dragon.

"Let's get started." Martin said excitedly, leaning down next to Chris to get a closer look at his giant lizard friend.

**Um, short chapter. Oh well. That's all they needed. To go to Komodo Island. I hope to have the next chapter out soon, but It took me all night to find the facts I have in this story about the Dragons. If I want any more facts (which I probably do, I'm like an animal freak and like to research about animals), the next chapter will be out soon, I hope. Maybe in about a day, oh well.**

**R&R**

**TBC...**

**~DawnFire**


	2. Chapter 2- The Suit Design

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS!**

**I hope you like this story, here! I introduce a new villain into it too! Her name is Alex Moize! What does a Komodo Dragon venom gland look like? I can't seem to find any images of it. Oh well. In my story, picture it as a big goldeny coppery orbish type thingy, lol. Oh and this is during when Chris and Aviva were dating in secret, so Chris is insane again! And don't worry, he'll defiantly be insane (he totally scars someone, mentally and physically!)**

**I introduce Alex Moize into this, an evil poacher lady.**

Wild Kratts- Island of the Dragons (episode 4)

Chapter 2- The Suit Design

"I'm going to go out to the beach." Koki told Aviva as she walked out the door, about an hour after the brothers had left.

"Okay. I'm going to finish up on these suits and then I can join you." Aviva responded.

"Okay, see ya soon, then."

Aviva turned back around and studied the screen with the model of the suit on it. She was busy working on the anatomy for the suit. She had a bunch of papers out in front of her, one with the Komodo Dragon's skeleton, one with the muscles, one with the organs, and one with the creature with his skin on. She also had a video on another screen up which she used to observe how the bones twist, how the muscle work, and how the organs function. After quickly studying these images, she looked back at her screen and edited the suit. She may be a robotics engineer, but she also had to know graphic design. She made the design so they'd be able to crawl like the lizards, but still walk like a human. When deciding this part, either to make it more animal like or more human like in the ways they walk, she has to consider what features for the animal are most important. She made it so the back legs would be a little shorter and the arms be a little longer, so they'd still be able to walk both ways.

She also wanted to try something she had never tried before on a creature power suit design. Venom. She noticed the venom glands were located under the bottom teeth. She'd also want to add a Komodo Dragon's salivary glands. The saliva of a Komodo Dragon was also a powerful weapon. She finished the design. Finally she put it all together and then finished it off with a design on the skin. It had circles and stripes.

After Aviva pressed the 'create' button, she pushed her chair over, which glided right towards the creature power disc press. The discs started to appear out of thin air as the codes to make them all formed and the molecules all came together. She then picked up the purple discs and looked them over, admiring her work. She was proud with herself. These were one of her best discs she'd created yet.

"Hey Jimmy!" Aviva called to the pilot, only to find him snoring in his hammock. Aviva face-palmed and groaned. She decided to just take the discs to them instead. Even though she knew how to teleport objects, one, Jimmy would get all PO at her for touching his controller, and two, she wanted to get out and explore this island a little bit more.

She buckled her helmet on and hopped on her Hover Cycle. Starting it up, she rose right up into the air, then shot forwards, in the direction the brothers were in.

Once she saw them, she gasped at how many Dragons she saw. And they all were _huge!_ She then noticed the brothers hanging out with one lizard in particular. "Hey Kratt brothers." Aviva called from her bike, flying up closer to them.

"Hey Aviva!" Chris said, a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I just finished the discs! Thought you guys might want to try them out." She handed the discs to them.

"Awesome!" Martin exclaimed. He and his brother put the discs into the slot in their vest and leaned down to touch their pal, Drooly.

Aviva was happy when she saw the change was successful.

"Cool!" They brothers said in unison.

"Oh, and one more thing." Aviva remembered. "Don't go around biting _anybody. _I tried something new and added a venom gland." She said.

"Don't worry." Chris said. "With a venomous animal, they can choose whether to use their venom or not."

"And does that go for the saliva?" She asked, leaning on her bike.

"No..." Martin said.

"Just be careful." Aviva repeated. "I don't want to have to use anti venom if I don't have too. Especially if it was one of our _crew_ who was the one who injected it."

"We'll be careful." Chris assured her.

"Okay." Aviva looked into Chris's eyes before riding off again. She knew the dangers of giving him these abilities. If his insane side took over, then whoever was the one who caused that most likely wouldn't live to see the light of another day. But she was just too excited about while she was designing the suit she'd forgotten. Aviva just hoped that the insanity in him would just eventually go away, but she couldn't ever be too sure.

Once she got back to the ship, she put the bike away and dragged out a collapsible chair and set it up next to Koki's facing the crystal blue water.

"How are the suits?" Koki asked Aviva.

"They are holding up quite fine. This is some of my best work."

"That's good." Koki smiled.

Aviva retured that smile, then sighed as she let the peaceful scenery relax her.

**Okay, chapter two is finished! And I wrote this awful fast, lol. Hope chu likey :3**

**Next chapter will be out soon.**

**R&R!**

**TBC...**

**~DawnFire**


	3. Chapter 3- Alex Moize

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS!**

**I hope you like this story, here! I introduce a new villain into it too! Her name is Alex Moize! What does a Komodo Dragon venom gland look like? I can't seem to find any images of it. Oh well. In my story, picture it as a big goldeny coppery orbish type thingy, lol. Oh and this is during when Chris and Aviva were dating in secret, so Chris is insane again! And don't worry, he'll defiantly be insane (he totally scars someone, mentally and physically!)**

**I introduce Alex Moize into this, an evil poacher lady.**

Wild Kratts- Island of the Dragons (episode 4)

Chapter 3- Alex Moize

It was the next day. Martin and the rest of the crew were still asleep, but Chris had awoken. He didn't think waking his brother up was necessary. So he went off the Tortuga to go and see the Dragons. He'd come back for breakfast and all that later once the crew were all up. He put on his power suit in case he'd want to use it. He doubled checked to make sure the Komodo Dragon power disc was in it, ready to use.

"Hey guys." Chris said as he walked out towards the lizards. Drooly wandered up to him and Chris knelt down beside him.

Chris had been sitting on the pebbly shore for awhile, admiring the Dragons. That's when he heard a fierce hissing noise from behind some bushes. The hiss of a Komodo Dragon in distress!

He quickly climbed up a nearby tree and looked down at the scene in horror. A tall, skinny lady with soot black hair pulled back into a pony tail, bright red lipstick, crystal blue eyes, and had on a black undershirt and black yoga pants, was holding a long, silver dagger with a black handle, up to the neck of a pinned Dragon. With a jerk of her wrist, the blade slid into the lizards' neck, ending it's life right then. Chris's breath was seized at the sight of this.

He closed his eyes tight as the agony of the insanity started to rise. His heart was beating faster, his blood boiling, his knuckles became white as he gripped the trees branches tighter as the pain throbbed inside him. His thoughts were all but a painful blur. He then opened his eyes again, the pain slowly easing away. A maniacal smile lit up his face.

He leaped down from the tree, sticking the landing in a rather cool pose.

He crept closer and ducked behind a bush. He quickly came up with a way of how he'd approach this situation.

He stepped through the bushes, stepping out into the clearing the lady poacher was in. As he walked out, he saw her slicing open the bottom of the Dragon's lower jaw. She then reached into the wound (she had on plastic gloves), guiding the dagger carefully as she cut the venom glands away from it's jaw. She hadn't noticed Chris behind her.

"Eh-em." Chris said, wanting to get her attention. And that he did. She spun around, surprised and shocked.

"Wh-who are you...?" She asked, slowly standing up. She stuffed the venom gland into a long strapped, small black handbag she was wearing. She then tightened her grip on the dagger, blood still dripping off of it.

"I will answer that as soon as you answer _my_ question. What the crap are you doing?!" He shouted angrily.

"Why should I answer _you_" She replied, knowing he was going to be stubborn.

"Because. You may _die _if you don't." He said with an evil half smile.

The lady examined him and noticed he had not weapons on him. "How are you gonna kill me if you don't have any weapons to do so with?"

Chris gave her a pity laugh. "I don't need any weapons. He walked up to her, nearly half a foot away from her. He leaned down and gently stroked his hand down the Dragon's side, a frown on his face. Standing back up, he pressed the center button on his vest.

The girl took a step back, confused when he lit up green. Once the light faded, he was different. He was half Komodo Dragon!

The lady turned to run in fear, but Chris locked his jaws around her wrist. He dropped to all fours and yanked her down to the ground. He then tore his teeth loose from her arm, making four huge and deep cuts in her skin. He then pinned her down, his hand shoving into her gut to keep her down. "You _will _answer my question!" He growled through gritted teeth.

The lady moved her jaw open and closed, as if she were trying to say something. Finally she spoke. "I-my name's A-A-Alex M-Moize... I-I c-currently work-k for D-Donita Danata..." Her voice quavered with fear.

Looking past her, Chris whispered "Donita" under his breath. He then looked back to Alex, a scowl on his face. "Consider yourself lucky,_ girl._ I did not inject you with any venom. But If I _ever_ catch you harming any other creatures, I_ will_ kill you. Oh. And the name's _Chris Kratt._ _Don't_ forget it!"

She shakily nodded, then shot up and ran away in panic. Chris looked over and noticed the dagger. He walked over and found the halter for it nearby. As he looked over the (expensive) blade, he noticed something in his teeth. He shook his head and an engagement ring fell from his jaws (btw, when he bit her, he bit her left arm, and left the longest scar on her ring finger). Chris deactivated and picked up the ring, looking it over. "Is she engaged? To who?"

**That's chapter 3! I hope chu likey :3**

**So this is the person that Chris mentally scars and physically scars. Alex grows a hatred and a fear of Chris. Oh... and soon you'll meet Alex's _pet!_ His name is Inok, he's a giant horse/dragon thingy. He's also made of metal, but he's still alive! **

**R&R!**

**TBC...**

**~DawnFire**


	4. Chapter 4- The Confrontation

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS!**

**I hope you like this story, here! I introduce a new villain into it too! Her name is Alex Moize! What does a Komodo Dragon venom gland look like? I can't seem to find any images of it. Oh well. In my story, picture it as a big goldeny coppery orbish type thingy, lol. Oh and this is during when Chris and Aviva were dating in secret, so Chris is insane again! And don't worry, he'll defiantly be insane (he totally scars someone, mentally and physically!)**

**I introduce Alex Moize into this, an evil poacher lady.**

Wild Kratts- Island of the Dragons (episode 4)

Chapter 4- The Confrontation

Alex walked through the trees of the Indonesian forests. She soon came upon a metal horse-like robot. It had a long snout with sharp, long metal teeth, it had a long horn like a unicorn, and many smaller horns running down it's neck. It had pupil-less, golden eyes. Hooves with sharp claws that could go down to be used. It had the making of a wing, nothing stretched between the fingers, wrapped around it's chest, looking like ribs. It also had a long tail with five spikes on it, two on each side and the tip forming the longest and sharpest one. It appeared to be sleeping.

"Hi, Inok." Alex mumbled as she walked up to the creature. It turned it's head up to her and gently pressed his muzzle to her, comforting her. "Easy, big boy." She said as she pushed his big head away from her injured hand. She had ripped a piece of cloth off the bottom of her shirt to wrap her wound up in. "I'm alright. I just got cut." She circled around and climbed onto the back of the metal horse.

He stretched his wings out away from him, them being much longer than they looked hugged up against his gray body. Then they glowed a light shade of red and then a red leather like substance was stretched between the fingers.

"Alright, boy. Let's fly!" Alex called. Inok let out a robotic whinny, rearing up, then he took off for the skies.

As they soared through the sky, Inok gave Alex a curious side glance. She understood what that meant, had knowing him for all his life. She was the one who _built _him. "Look. It's just a bite. Nothing that medicine can't fix. and don't worry. I'm going to tell him. And I'm going to tell him _how _I got the wound too..."

...

Chris had slipped back into the Tortuga, somewhat thankful that the crew _still _wasn't up yet. He had shoved the silver ring into his pocked and after putting the blade back into it's holster, he had put it into his inside pocked (INSIDE POCKETS ARE AWESOME! DON'T JUDGE!). He swiftly walked into his room and hid the dagger in a drawer of his desk. As soon as he shut it, he heard his brother waking up.

"Oh, uh, morning Martin." Chris said, thankful his brother didn't see what he was putting in the drawer.

"Morning, dude."

Chris resisted the temptation to tell his brother what had happened to the Komodo Dragon. He had hid it's body under a bush, just in case anyone else were to wander by that way. Chris then, not wanted Martin to get curious why he was awake and standing by his desk, decided to organize it a bit. He just stacked the papers up and straitened out the pens and pencils.

"Hey, I'm going to go and get breakfast." Martin said.

"K. I'll come with." Chris replied. They both walked out of the room.

It had been about 10 minutes since Chris and come back. He saw that Aviva was awake too. Koki and Jimmy were probably still asleep.

"Oh, morning bros." Aviva said as the two brothers walked out of the hall. "I was just about to get some cereal out."

"Sounds good." Martin said.

"Yeah." Chris agreed. There was no enthusiasm in his voice, unlike Martin's and Aviva's, having just woken up to a sunny day. He was remembering back to how Alex had stabbed the dagger into the Dragon's neck. A shiver ran down his spine.

Aviva noticed that Chris looked a little upset, despite his best efforts to hide it. She walked over to him while Martin had his face shoved into the fridge as he looked for the milk. "You okay, Chris?" Aviva asked.

"I um, yeah. I'm okay."

She didn't believe him, but she knew it was best not to pressure him. "Okay... Well-" Aviva was cut off by a loud knocking on the Tortuga's door. "I wonder who that could be." Aviva walked over and opened the door. "Zach!" She exclaimed. Martin instantly shut the fridge, forgetting about the milk, and Chris stayed away in the shadows. He was curious about this.

"Where's Chris?!" Zach demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" Aviva asked, a little puzzled.

"He has some explaining to do." Zach growled.

Chris decided he should see what Zach wanted. "Right here." He walked forwards. "What?"

Zach looked behind himself and a girl walked up the ramp. A girl he hadn't noticed at first. A girl he recognized and one he'd recognize anywhere. It was Alex Moize. Chris was surprised by this. She said she'd been working for Donita. What was she doing with Zach. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he felt the ring and realized why. His eyes widened with surprise. He took the ring out from his pocket and handed it to her, noticing bandages wrapped around her hand. "Here..."

"Now _explain."_ Zach's eyes burned with fire.

"Look. It's not like I was just gonna sit around and let her _kill_ all the Komodo Dragons!" Chris said, suddenly getting angry.

"So you go and _bite_ her?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Aviva suddenly interrupted. "What are you _talking _about?!"

"Chris here just went off and _bit_ Alex!" Zach shouted.

"You _bit_ her?" Aviva turned to Chris. "Did you-" Then she suddenly turned to Alex. "Wait. You_ killed _a Komodo Dragon?!"

"It's my_ job!"_ Alex argued. Then turning to Chris, she sneered, "And I was quite successful at it, too." She took out the Dragons venom gland and held it in front of Chris's face.

He grabbed her hand, gripping it hard and with enough force to break the fragile bones in it. "Don't think I'm not afraid to kill either." He growled through gritted teeth, indicating he had his CPS on.

She pulled her hand from his grip with an expression of hatred and anger.

Then whispering to her, he said "Just remember what I told you if I ever catch you harming _any_ other animal." He gave her a death look.

"You will _never_ hurt her again!" Zach suddenly shouted at him.

"Don't think I'm not afraid to do the same to you!" Chris shot back.

Aviva realized what Chris was saying. He was going to _kill_ them, right then right now. She grabbed his arm and yanked him away from the door. "Chris." She said. looking right into his deep cinnamon brown eyes. "You need to calm down. Remember. Your actions are driven by emotion. Just calm down."

In the back ground, Martin was saying "Go away, Zach. You are _not_ welcomed back here again." He said, pressing the button to shut the door on Zach's and Alex's faces.

Chris looked into Aviva's gentle brownish gray eyes and saw how concerned she was for him. He took a deep breath and tried his best to calm down.

Aviva let go of Chris. "Okay. Now tell us. _What_ was all that about?"

"Okay, look. This morning I was up before everyone else so I decided to take a quick walk and check up on the Dragons. I had brought my power suit in case I wanted or needed it. But that's when I discovered Alex. She's the black haired girl who was with Zach." Chris swallowed, wondering how _she_ ever ended up with_ Zach._ "I found her killing a Dragon. Next thing I knew, I had activated and had dragged my teeth down her wrist. But don't worry." He quickly added. "I used a non venomous bite on her... _this_ time." He added the last two words so quietly that not even Aviva, who was standing quite close to him, couldn't even hear what he'd said. "I told her to get lost. Apparently she ran back to her honey Zach."

"What do you mean '_her honey Zach'?"_ Martin asked.

"Well, when I dragged my teeth down her wrist, I apparently had accidentally ripped her ring off, too. An _engagement_ ring. Why do you think Zach protected her so fiercely?"

"Zach's engaged?!" Both Aviva and Martin exclaimed at the same time.

"Apparently." Chris replied.

Aviva and Martin looked at each other, worried.

"_That's_ not good..." Martin said.

Aviva and Chris nodded their agreement.

**Okay! Chapter 4 is done! (Like how I'm putting all of these out on the same day? I don't have school today! :D)**

**So now you find out that Zach is engaged to Alex. Hope chu likey this chapter :3**

**R&R!**

**TBC...**

**~DawnFire**


	5. Chapter 5- The Horse

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS!**

**I hope you like this story, here! I introduce a new villain into it too! Her name is Alex Moize! What does a Komodo Dragon venom gland look like? I can't seem to find any images of it. Oh well. In my story, picture it as a big goldeny coppery orbish type thingy, lol. Oh and this is during when Chris and Aviva were dating in secret, so Chris is insane again! And don't worry, he'll defiantly be insane (he totally scars someone, mentally and physically!)**

**I introduce Alex Moize into this, an evil poacher lady.**

Wild Kratts- Island of the Dragons (episode 4)

Chapter 5- The Horse

The rest of the crew had woken up and Chris had told them the story of what Alex had done to the Dragon and how about Zach and Alex had confronted them and how they are even engaged to each other.

"Zach's _engaged?!_" Koki was in disbelief.

"Yes." Aviva replied.

"And the woman he's engaged to _killed _a Komodo Dragon...?" Jimmy added.

Chris nodded, looking down. He just couldn't believe he hadn't helped the poor creature.

"I don't know about you..." Martin started. "... but I think we should go out and check on the Dragons. Zach and Alex seemed pretty angry and I wouldn't doubt that they'd do their best to frustrate us."

"You're right!" Chris said, looking up. "We have to make sure they're okay!" Martin nodded and together they headed for the door.

Aviva grabbed Chris's wrist before he was able to go out the door. "Please try to stay calm." Her eyes had a worry glow to them.

"Don't worry, Aviva. I will try." He replied, though he knew he was lying. He hadn't ever been able to control it before. How could he? Like Aviva said, his actions are based on emotion. And it's near impossible to control emotion. Especially when your DNA is amplifying your anger and rage "I promise." Chris concluded as he turned and ran off the ship. He could at least try.

"Where should we check up on first?" Martin asked as the brothers quickly walked down the beach.

"Well, there is a clearing near by. It's where I first found Alex. She might have gone back there." Chris replied.

"Okay." They both went off in that direction.

They slowly approached the haunting place. When they got there, they didn't find Alex. Walking through the clearing, Chris noticed the blood stains staining the ground. But he kept his cool. Though he did noticed his brother getting a little queasy.

"Don't look under the bush." Chris whispered to his brother as they passed the bush where Chris had hid the Komodo Dragon's body. Martin slowly nodded. "Let's keep going."

It was pretty quiet as they walked down the beach. Martin jumped at every little sound, but Chris was practicing keeping control over his emotions, that it looked like he had none.

"I'm getting tired of this." Martin was complaining. "You're just standing there like there is no world around you and I'm jumping at every little sound, acting as if Alex could jump out of a bush at any mo-" Martin was cut off by a rustling in the bushes. Seconds later, Alex stepped out, a puzzled look on her face as if Martin had just read the future. That quickly faded to an evil smirk. "Alex?!" Martin was surprised, considering what he had just said.

"Kratt brothers." She reached into her coat pocket. She was now wearing a white shirt, and a black coat. She also wore a black skirt, just past the knees and leggings. She also had on short heels, which that surprised Chris most of all. She wore dark blue eye shadow, thick eyeliner, deep red lipstick, and her hair was done up in a french braid. She pulled out a plastic bag with about five venom glands in it, still bloody. When had she killed five more Dragons?!

Seeing how many Dragons she'd gotten to, just in the hour and half that she'd left the Tortuga, Chris couldn't keep his cool. He could feel his rage rising again, despite how much he held it down. In fact, the effort of doing so just made it that much more painful for him.

"How could you?!" Martin shouted. He didn't notice his brother clenching his fists in pain, he was too occupied with his shock at the bag.

"Aww, Chris." She sneered. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She asked sarcastically in a terrible mocking voice. Chris tried his best not to attack. But he couldn't help it. Martin then glanced at his brother.

"Chris...?" He asked, now scared for his brother.

Then all of a sudden, Chris launched himself at Alex. She gasped in shock as she tumbled to the ground.

"AHH!" She screamed as Chris pinned her down. He had his hand up to her neck, clenching her neck tightly.

"I warned you." Chris whispered, his eyes having a slight red tint to them.

"Chris! This is no way to solve this!" Martin shouted.

"She's _killed_ animals, Martin! She's only getting what she deserves!" Chris shouted back, not turning away from his stare with Alex.

"Stop!" Martin shouted again. He'd grab his brother and yank him off of Alex, but he knew better. He knew Chris had little control in this state and could easily turn around and attack him.

"Please... Stop..." Alex gagged with her last breath.

Martin knew she had only seconds left. He decided to do what he didn't want to. He knelt down and tried to yank Chris's arm away from the poacher's neck. He finally succeeded, but he figured it was just because Chris was starting to regain his control.

As soon as Martin had gotten Chris off of Alex, she shot up and ran off. But Martin had grabbed her ankle so she fell to her chest, hard on the ground.

Chris shook his head, gave his brother a side glance, then launched himself back at the downed girl. But a monstrous creature jumped in his way.

"What the heck is that?!" Chris jumped back in fear. It was a giant metal horse.

"Inok! Kill him!" Alex demanded.

The horses flashed a menacingly yellow glow, then his jaws slowly opened. The horse reached his muzzle forwards in an attempt to grab Chris with his sharp teeth.

"Forget what I said!" Martin shouted to Chris. "This creature, go as crazy as you want on it!" Martin was fumbling with his creature pod as he tried to call Tortuga HQ.

Chris quickly dodged Inok's attack. He then leaped up, wrapping his arms around the creatures neck as he hung from it. Hanging here, he heard something he'd never though that he'd ever hear in a robot. A heart beat, echoing in the metal horse's chest. "It's alive?!" Chris was in disbelief.

He knew he could kill this thing now. But he felt at cross roads. It may be a giant metal horse that only takes orders from Alex Moize, but it had a beating heart. It was alive; and it was still an animal. But he knew what he had to do. _This is no animal._ He told himself. _It's a monster._ _And this world could be rid of a few more monsters._ He let go of Inok's neck and leaped over towards Alex, but he didn't hurt her. He just tore open the bag and swiftly touched a venom gland. He then pressed his button. "Come at me, monster!" Chris growled.

Inok whinnied, then hurled himself at Chris. Chris leaped up, standing on his hind legs, as he shoved himself against the horse's weight as it pushed. He scratched at the horse's chest where the two sheets of metal were fastened together. He scratched and scratched until he was finally able to loosen the two pieces of metal.

"NO!" Alex screeched as she tried to jump up to stop Chris, but he just shoved her back down with his tail.

"Uh, Martin! I could use a little help!" Chris yelled to his brother, who was busy describing the situation to the crew.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, bro!" He called back, mumbling a quick good bye to the crew.

"I'll forgive you once I'm not struggling with all the jobs here!" Chris replied. He finally ripped the chest plate away from Inok. He shoved his arms into the pitch black area. He could feel the heart, beating. He would have probably fainted if it was just him with his own mindset, but he was insane right now. He didn't mind when he tore the cables away from the beating heart. The horse's eyes suddenly stopped glowing as it fell to the ground. Chris jumped away from it just in time, just before he was crushed by the heavy creature.

"INOK! NOO!" Alex screeched, tears forming in her eyes. Martin tried to hold her down to the ground, but she broke away from his grip and ran over to her faithful pet. "No..." She muttered, gently wrapping her arms around the metal animal. "How could you kill him?!" She screeched, then turning her gaze to Chris.

"Just a little taste of your own medicine!" He shot back.

"You are just a cold hearted, conditionless monster." Alex growled to Chris. These words made him feel numb. How did he become this monster in the first place?! He _hated _it!

"Well, you are too." He growled back. He knew these words hurt him more than they'd ever hurt Alex. She didn't care if she was cold blooded, but Chris, he never wanted to be in the first place! He didn't ask for this! He didn't ask to be this way! Despite how he felt, he was able to hide it, though.

Alex ignored him, turning back to her dear pet.

"_Never _come back." Chris said to Alex before deactivating. He walked over to Martin. "Let's go. I don't think she will be hurting any more animals for a while."

Martin nodded his agreement as he watch how easily Alex broke down at the "death" of this robotic creature.

...

Chris felt it hard to face Aviva once he and his brother had reached the Tortuga. He had overheard part of Martin's conversation when he had called the crew, and he knew that Aviva would know that he went crazy again.

"Oh my gosh, did she seriously kill _five _more?!" Was all Aviva said as the brothers walked back onto the turtle ship.

Martin solemnly nodded.

"I'm sorry." Chris mumbled to Aviva.

"For what?" She asked.

"I couldn't keep my control." He replied.

"Well... Did you hurt her?"

"No. But I think I killed her robot horse thing."

"Excuse me?" Aviva cocked her head, obviously confused.

"Well, she had this robot horse type thing with her. It was attacking us, so I attacked it back. It had a heart beat and even a heart. But just that from any living creature. At least of what I observed. I can't really tell If I killed it, because I can't say for sure if It was actually alive to start out with, or if It was just basically programmed that way." Chris said.

"Oh, um... I'd have to see it to say for sure... But I don't plan to do that..." Aviva said.

"I don't either."

"Well I'm glad you two are okay." She said, looking at Chris.

**Okay, chapter done! Yay! I had writers block on this one, lol. I don't feel like this is much of an ending, so I will be posting another chapter, maybe two. Well, I hope you enjoyed this battle between Chris and Inok.**

**In this chapter, Chris is refered to as a monster like a lot, and that's on purpose. Once is in this line "_This is no animal._ He told himself. _It's a monster._ _And this world could be rid of a few more monsters." _This is what he thinks of himself. He thinks of himself a monster and yeah, he doesn't really want to be that. The second time is in this line _"You are just a cold hearted, conditionless monster." _Yeah. And then I describe about this one in the story, so yeah :P**

**Hope chu likeyied :3**

**R&R!**

**TBC...**

**~DawnFire.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Solution

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS!**

**I hope you like this story, here! I introduce a new villain into it too! Her name is Alex Moize! What does a Komodo Dragon venom gland look like? I can't seem to find any images of it. Oh well. In my story, picture it as a big goldeny coppery orbish type thingy, lol. Oh and this is during when Chris and Aviva were dating in secret, so Chris is insane again! And don't worry, he'll defiantly be insane (he totally scars someone, mentally and physically!)**

**I introduce Alex Moize into this, an evil poacher lady.**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I was trying to get caught up in school. 3rd quarter was drawing to a close, so that's what I've been doing. Homework :T  
Oh well, i'm back now! And with a new chappie too! (And the last chappie). It's also like really short (Darn writers block) so I also added da epilogue :3**

Wild Kratts- Island of the Dragons (episode 4)

Chapter 6- The Solution

Chris was sitting alone in his room. It was the middle of the day and Martin had invited Chris to come out to the beach one last time before they had to go, but he said no. He didn't trust himself. He couldn't let the insanity take over again. The littlest things might set him off, and he didn't want that.

He sat with his arms resting on his desk, the lights all off, only except a lamp giving a mysterious glow to the room. His head was hanging and he let his vision blur as he stared down at nothing in particular. He was lost in thought. He had sat like this all day.

...

"Aviva." Martin said on Aviva's purple creature pod.

"Yes?" She answered it.

"Zach has just left. I saw his jet flying Northwest."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." Martin replied as he hung up.

Aviva sighed.

Outside the hall, Aviva noticed Chris. She'd known that he'd been there all day. He didn't even get up for breakfast or anything. She was beginning to worry about him and wondered why he was like this. She decided she'd go and see why. She walked up to his door and into the doorway. She leaned on the frame and knocked with the back of her hand on the frame, a worried smile on her face.

...

Chris jumped when he heard a knocking behind him. Turning around, he saw Aviva standing there.

"Aviva, hi, uh, hi." Chris stammered, recovering from his sudden shock.

Aviva giggled. "Hi Chris."

"Need something?" He asked.

"Not in particular. But Martin just called and said he saw Zach's jet leaving. We don't have to worry about him or Alex harming the Komodo Dragons any time soon." She said, walking in.

"Well that's good." Chris replied.

After only a moments of silence, Aviva said "You look troubled. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing."

"Nothing sure looks like something. C'mon. You know you can tell me."

He looked up at her and playfully glared at her. "Al-Alright... Well thing is... I'm unreliable. I can't be trusted anymore."

"What do you mean? I'd trust you with my _life_ if I had to." Aviva replied.

"I know _you _would, and so would the rest of the crew. But it's _me _that wouldn't."

"How come?"

"Ever since Zach put that collar on me and made me half insane, I could just go crazy at any moment and hurt someone." Chris shuddered with the memory.

Aviva just looked down at Chris and saw how sad he looked. She couldn't imagine not even to be able to trust her own self. She waited a moment or so before speaking again. "I can't imagine how it would be like to be that way. But I can see how much you hate it. That's why i'm working on creating a solution for it."

Chris looked up at her, a new hope glimmering in his eyes. "Really?! You've created a solution?"

"Not quite yet. It's still a working process. But I'm close. It will probably be done sometime in the next three weeks." Aviva was glad to see how happy this made Chris look. "It's almost done though. I just need to do a little more research before I can finish it."

"Oh, thank you, Aviva!" Chris exclaimed. He pulled her into a hug.

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you." She replied, returning the hug.

Chris released her though when Aviva creature pod started to beep. She dug her hand into her pocket and retrieved it. She answered it and saw Koki calling her. "Hey, Aviva. Come here. I've got something to show you."

"Okay. Be there in a sec." Aviva said hanging up. She glanced at Chris. "Well, I've got to go." She said, as she turned to walk away.

"Wait." Chris said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Then she walked out of the room.

"You're the best, Aviva." Chris said under his breath as she walked away.

Epilogue

Zach had flown his jet all the way to Nevada because Alex had some... _buisness _to do there.

"What exactly do you need here?" Zach asked Alex.

"A heart." Was her reply. "Give me that 22 caliber rifle." She said to Zach, looking out the open door under the jet, not taking her eyes off of her target.

Zach was at a bit of a dilemma. He didn't quite know gun types. He quickly looked around until he found a gun with a long barrel. He at least knew that _this _was a rifle. He quickly grabbed it and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks dear." She said. "Now all we have to do is get close that herd of mustangs right there." She pointed to a heard of wild horses running free across the grassy plains. Leading the group was a large, muscular cinnamon brown male. Alex maliciously smiled at the thought of gaining the heart of this beast.

"Well you heard her!" Alex heard Zach shouting at his robots in the background. "Take the plane in close to those horses!" The plane started to lower in altitude until it was about 10 feet above the heard. Aiming right at the lead horse, Alex pulled back the trigger on her rifle.

The bullet came spiraling out the barrel and hurtling through the air. It hit the horses shoulder, painfully tearing through the soft flesh. It kept moving forwards until it broke through the strong muscle driving the horse.

Letting out a fearful whinny, the stallion tobbled over his front legs, painfully crashing into the earth. The rest of the heard kept on running, moving around him.

"Perfect." Alex said with an evil grin on her face as she set the gun aside. "Take the plane down." Alex demanded.

The Zachbots, obeying her this time, did as they were told and landed the plane on the grass, just a few yards away from the downed stallion.

Grabbing a long, curved dagger and a thick black bag, Alex leaped off the jet before the ramp was even fully down. She ran over to the horse and dropped to her knees, a grin on her face. She shoved the dagger into the horses chest and dragged down, cutting it wide open. She snapped on some long plastic gloves then pulled the horses skin away from the rib bones. Placing a foot on the horses upper stomach area as a brace, she grabbed the bones and leaned backwards. Soon she had enough broken away for her to reach in and cut the heart away from the rest of the horses muscles and such. She then carefully placed the heart in the bag.

After she was back on the ship, she slowly walked over to Inok's lifeless metal body. "I got you a new heart, my dear pet Inok."

She knelt down and carefully placed the heart in the chest of her robot pet. She then grabbed the many wires and, using a special tool she designed herself, she attached the wires to the heart. Slowly the wires started to combine a special chemical with the blood and the heart started to pump the concoction through the many wires going through Inok's machinery. His eyes slowly warmed up to a bright yellow. He then weakly brought his head to Alex's lap.

"Oh, Inok. I'm glad you're okay" Alex mumbled to her beloved pet. "And I promise. I promise I'll get revenge for what the awful Chris Kratt did to you. I will rip something precious to _him_ away. Something that can never be returned to him..."

**Da end!**

**Like that ending? Here's a clue. She doesn't want to take Aviva, Martin, or any of the rest of the crew away. (She doesn't even know about Chris and Aviva).**

**Well as you can probably tell, Inok is as important to Alex as her own life is. She probably loves Inok more than she loves Zach XD**

**Well, hope chu likeyz :3**

**Next story will be out soon! It will involve Gourmand and a crazy Chris Kratt :3**

**P.S. About the gun... If it was an awful choice to use it for this hunt, DON'T BLAME ME! I did my best research, I don't know guns like some other ppl do. I know animals, not weapons. :P**

**P.P.S I didn't talk about it much, but her work for Donita, all she had to do was collect the venom glands from the Dragons and sell them to Donita. She used them in her latest fashion line as belt gems.**

**R&R**

**~DawnFire**


End file.
